orphansfandomcom-20200214-history
Quasha
Quasha Oathbreaker is a war hero who lives for battle-- an ill-fit for the dangerous planet Earth, which requires caution to survive. Along with the assassin Danalee, the other half of The Twain, she is the only member of Earth Colony to be trained in the arts of battle. Dark and brooding, but given to unpredictable and rash actions, she is the one Daughter that even Ress considers too dangerous to control. She has little love for the "cowards" and "weaklings" that surround her, and especially distrusts Petara and the empath Lask. She wields the oath-blade Thirteen and is heavily concerned with personal honor. To that end, she has sworn two oaths: first, to never allow an animal to suffer; second, to never allow one of the twelve remaining Daughters of Earth Colony to die. Only this first oath has been kept, much to her regret. Character History The Genetics War Quasha was born to be a gladiator at the outset of the Genetics War. She was a fierce combatant, racking up a string of victories. Soon, however, the gladiatorial pits were closed down, and she soon joined the ranks of her fellow Daughters. She was among those who held the line at the Battle of Tharsus, and spent her Teneve upon that field. She quickly distinguished herself as one of Garaka's best warriors. She was in the front lines during the Battle of the Last Day, and was decisive in preserving the White City from the Mothers. During that battle, she took a shot from a beam pistol to the eye. Miraculously, she survived. When Garaka was made Imperatrix of Earth Colony, Quasha was among her sisters of battle chosen to accompany her to the "paradise" planet. Earth Colony Quasha and Jarissy were chosen to remain with the ship to protect the non-warriors when Garaka led her ill-fated scouting party to explore their new home. That tragedy left Earth Colony numbering but twelve and bereft of leadership; Quasha declared herself Imperatrix to fill the void. Her first expedition was embarrassingly disastrous, if not fatal, and ended with Nerrine usurping her title. (Imperatrix Rex) This rankled. Perhaps to try to undermine the third Imperatrix, she swore on oath upon a blade she called Thirteen: that they should never number less than the twelve of them, and the blade. (The Song of Thirteen) She and Danalee, whom she initially despised, were with Jarissy when the latter was slain by the old rex. Danalee prevented Quasha from paying the penalty from her broken oath at that time. (Sisters of Battle) Determined to end her life, she was furious when Nerrine forbid her from doing so. Quasha invoked the ancient rites, meeting Nerrine in single combat. To the surprise of all, she was decisively defeated, and condemned to live marked as an Oathbreaker. (Let the Dawn Decide) To Bell The Cat Out of necessity due to a paucity of skilled combatants, Quasha and Danalee often adventured and hunted together. Each was surprised to discovered they enjoyed the other's company. The Twain, as they are called together, were charged with hunting down Nisja of Titan. (To Bell The Cat)